


Rituals

by EmperorsThrone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsThrone/pseuds/EmperorsThrone
Summary: Never mess with an athlete's pre-game ritual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting back in the swing of writing, so if you'd like to see more fics please let me know! I'm always open to ideas or couples you'd want to see.

Meeting with Otabek before a competition had become a ritual. 

His friend would find him whenever the competed against each other and wish him luck. It was a nice moment that Yurio had started looking forward to and this event was no different. But he was on in 20 minutes and still no Otabek. He fidgeted with his earphones, glancing around, hoping Yakov wouldn't notice he wasn't completely focused.

But of course he did.

"Why are you distracted?"

"I'm not," Yurio snapped, going back to his warm-ups. This went on for a few more minutes before Yakov made a gesture towards the rink, letting him know they were going to head out. Yurio nodded and started walking. He tried to ignore the empty feeling in his stomach, not wanting to be disappointed over something so silly. 

They were almost to the door when a hand on his shoulder whipped him back.

"Hey what they he-" Yurio started shouting at whoever was touching him, but stopped short when he saw Otabek. 

He was breathing hard, as if he'd sprinted and Yurio could see someone calling after him, who Yurio assumed was his coach. He couldn't think much more before Otabek pulled him into a tight hug

"Beka!"

"Sorry I was late. My outfit took more time to put on than I thought." Otabek explained, still hugging him.

Otabek's coach had finally caught up, spewing apologies to Yakov about Otabek's behaviour and trying to pull him away. Yurio couldn't have that.

He wrapped his arms around Otabek tight, squeezing hard. Otabek laughed, as if he knew how jealous Yurio was about someone else touching him.

Or maybe he did. Otabek knew his thoughts pretty well.

He didn't let go until he could hear the applause of the previous skater finishing their routine. Finally he pulled back, giving a thumbs up.

Otabek smiled at him and copied the pose.

"Davai!"

Yurio bumped their fists together, laughing. "Davai!"

He turned to the opening of the rink, ignoring Yakov's reprimanding and just remembering the warmth of Otabek.


	2. Chapter 2

The ritual had changed in the past few weeks.

Yurio waited in an abandoned hall for Otabek, hoping that no one had noticed his absence yet. He checked his phone. There was still time, but they were cutting it close. He heard footsteps echo down the hall and turned around to see Otabek making his way towards him.

"You're late," Yurio glared.

Otabek apologized. "It was a little difficult to get away."

Yurio crossed his arms and scowled. If he could do it on time, then so could Otabek. He didn't have time to be mad for long as Otabek guided him to the wall, resting one hand on the wall near Yurio's head.

"Don't be mad?" 

Yurio turned away. "Only if you make up for it."

Otabek gently grabbed Yurio's chin and turned him back towards him. Yurio hoped he wasn't blushing. He hated being weak, feeling vulnerable, and Otabek made him feel all those things.

"Good luck, Yura. I'll be cheering for you," Otabek said.

Yurio tried not to smile.

Otabek came closer and placed a small, chaste kiss on his cheek. Yurio's brows furrowed.

"That's not how you do it."

"Oh? How do you do it then?"

Yurio grinned, not saying anything as he wrapped his arms around Otabek's neck to bring him into a deep kiss.

Yurio felt butterflies in his stomach, just like every other time they had done this. They finally pulled back, both panting slightly. "Don't break routine. It's bad luck."

Otabek laughed. "I'll remember that next time."

"See that you do," Yurio said as he wiggled out of Otabek's embrace and headed back down the hall. They had been gone long enough, he was sure someone had notice their absence by now.

Not that he really cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted them to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting back in the swing of writing, so if you'd like to see more fics please let me know! I'm always open to ideas or couples you'd want to see.


End file.
